


Año Nuevo

by kiminspirit



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiminspirit/pseuds/kiminspirit
Summary: Primera celebracion de Año Nuevo después de la derrota de Venjix.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, obviamente esto esta ligeramente retrasado, lo escribí a principios del año y lo publique primero en LiveJournal y en Amor Yaoi -por si lo ven por ahi, no es plagio-.
> 
> Supuestamente lo revisé miles de veces pero como siempre puede haber errores, no tengo la mejor vista.

Es el primer Año Nuevo que el equipo de ex-Power Rangers festeja después de la derrota de Venjix. En el garaje que antes funcionaba como base de operaciones están estacionados el vehículo de Scott, el jeep de Flynn, las motocicletas de Gem y Gemma, y el viejo scooter de Ziggy, de la mismo forma que solían estarlo cuando eran un equipo. El Fury no estaba.

Ziggy en realidad no tenía muchas esperanzas. No esperaba que Dillon, Summer y Tenaya aparecieran en el Fury, lleno de arena y cansado por el largo viaje a… Ziggy no tenía idea a dónde, exactamente. Hace un tiempo que habían perdido comunicación.

Ziggy no puede evitar sentirse un poco tonto, esperando que en algún momento el teléfono suene y la voz de su mejor amigo responda por el otro lado de la línea. Flynn suele decirle que no es tonto, mantener la esperanza nunca lo es. Pero un poco de eventual apoyo moral no va a impedir las noches en vela, pensando en las mil y una posibilidades que hay para sus amigos (se obliga a sí mismo a no pensar únicamente en Dillon) allá afuera de salir lastimados o algo peor. Así que en lugar de auto-compadecerse por sus tres amigos excursionistas por enésima vez ese día, hace acopio de todo su autocontrol para continuar colocando los adornos alrededor del barandal de las escaleras.

Los gemelos, al igual que él, colocan adornos en las puertas (ningún explosivo involucrado, _por ahora_ ). Scott ha ido al supermercado en busca de los suministros que Flynn le encargó para la cena.

Ziggy pretende que no nota cómo K roba algunas golosinas, supuestamente escondidas, de la alacena, aprovechando la concentración de Flynn sobre el pavo que intenta, con éxito, rellenar.

Aún es temprano, pasado del medio día del 31 de diciembre, pero a Ziggy, extrañamente, se le acaban pronto las ideas. No sabe que más hacer. Todos parecen ocupados en una cosa u otra, así que supone que si se escapa por un momento a nadie le importaría.

Sube a la azotea.

El aire invernal le golpea la cara, el gorro de lana en su cabeza evita que su indomable cabello vuele y se llene de pequeños copos de nieve. Su suéter de lana verde debajo de su chaqueta lo mantiene caliente. La ciudad a su alrededor brilla con los adornos que las familias colocan en sus casas, y estas a su vez, se cubren de nieve blanca. Sobre ella se alza el Domo. No puede evitar pensar cómo pueden hacer que caiga nieve, en primer lugar.

Piensa que es la primera vez, junto con Navidad, que ve tan viva a Corintia. Pacifica, incluso. También es consciente de que por primera vez comenzará un nuevo año en un lugar al que se atreve a llamar hogar, en compañía de amigos, personas que se preocupan por él, en lugar de en escondites y gente que lo buscara para que les pagaran por su cabeza.

A lo lejos, mira llegar un deportivo rojo y con él a Scott, con vino, refrescos, y pirotecnia (para los gemelos). Contempla la ciudad un momento más antes de regresar a la calidez del garaje.

No sabía que era lo esperaba, pero seguramente no era esto.

En la cocina, de alguna forma, Flynn se las ha arreglado para que el pavo ahora sea algo un poco menos que carbón.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó, sorprendido de que por una vez no haya sido él quien ocasiona el problema.

A su lado, K, ahora sin su bata blanca de doctor, en un vestido rojo con mangas largas, y con el cabello casi llegando a sus hombros, responde:

-Creo que Flynn ha hecho explotar el pavo. -

¿Por qué tienes…?

\- ¿… la boca azul?

K, rápidamente cubre su boca, ante la pregunta de Gem y Gemma, intentando ocultar la evidencia de su asalto a los dulces de la alacena.

-¡No es mi culpa! El horno esta defectuoso. -se defiende Flynn, usando un trapo a modo de abanico para hacer que el humo saliera del garaje. No estaba funcionando muy bien.

\- Y ahora no tenemos cena. -concluye Scott, abriendo la ventana más cercana, ayudando a Flynn a sacar el humo.

Más tarde, cuando hubieran sacado todo el humo, el olor disminuyera y el pavo hubiera sido desechado a unos perros callejeros, pondrían en marcha el plan B.

-Entonces -dice Ziggy- ¿pepperoni o vegetariana?

 

***

 

El sol cayó. Fue entonces que toda la ciudad se iluminó con las luces de colores. Desde donde está, en el techo, puede ver el árbol de navidad gigante aun en el centro de la ciudad, y un sentimiento peculiar lo invade, sin saber por qué.

Piensa, de repente, en cómo sería si Dillon estuviera aquí, y no puede imaginarlo. Dillon, con su cara permanente de pocos amigos, ¿se estaría divirtiendo, en donde quiera que este? ¿Habrían celebrado navidad en alguna lejana ciudad, o en medio de la nada en el desierto? ¿estarían en problemas? ¿Pensaría en él?

_¿Por qué pensaría en mí?_ Piensa, y luego deja escapar una risita incrédula, porque ¿Qué le hace pensar que Dillon estaría pensando en él, en Ziggy, teniendo a Summer a su lado?

Baja las escaleras hacia el garaje, en donde Scott acaba de estacionar su auto y Flynn le ayuda a sacar las cuatro pizzas familiares: dos vegetarianas y dos de pepperoni.

K y Gemma ya han puesto en la mesa los platos, vasos, utensilios, el postre (o lo que queda de él, gracias a K) y las bebidas. Justo cuando llega al final de las escaleras, escucha un ruido familiar.

El rugido de un motor que Ziggy conoce casi íntimamente.

Cree que ha sido su imaginación, desesperada por que sus esperanzas se hicieran realidad, pero no. Cuando el resto de sus amigos se quedan quietos y enmudecen, con el fantasma de las palabras que no llegaron a decir aun en sus labios, y giran todas las cabezas hacia la entrada del viejo garaje, Ziggy sabe, está seguro de que no lo ha imaginado. Y se dirige automáticamente hacia donde proviene el sonido.

El Fury aparece, en toda su gloria, frente a ellos, y con él, viejos amigos.

Ziggy es incapaz de moverse, siente las piernas como pegadas al concreto y solo puede mirar cómo se abrazan unos a otros. Un intercambio interminable de saludos y abrazos. Scott chocando puños con Dillon, luego abrazando a Summer. Flynn dándole un -ligeramente- incomodo abrazo de bienvenida a Tenaya, luego repitiendo lo mismo con Summer, y finalmente a Dillon (un abrazo muy masculino, por supuesto).

Gem y Gemma, tal alegres como siempre, sin hacer distinciones cuando se dirigen a Tenaya. Y K abrazándolos a los tres de una manera que luciría muy incómoda si no la conocieras bien.

Y Ziggy solo no _puede_ moverse.

No es sino hasta que Dillon está frente a él que se da cuenta que han estado llamando su nombre. Se percata por fin de la intensa mirada que le dirigen todos, pero no le importan, él solo ve a una persona.

\- ¿…Ziggy?

-Oh! Q-qué…?

\- ¿Hola? -dice Dillon.

Sabe que parece un tonto, pero su primera reacción después de eso es pellizcarse el brazo. Fuerte.

-Ouch! - y entonces está totalmente, realmente seguro de que no es un sueño.- Dios mío.

Su segunda reacción es darle al ex-ranger negro un puñetazo, fuerte, en el brazo.

-Ouch!

-Idiota. – dice. Y entonces lo abraza.

Fuerte.

 

***

 

Casi no fue suficiente pizza para todos, pero gracias a K, quien prácticamente se alimentó solo del postre, pudieron comer todos. Y aunque nadie lo comentó durante la cena, los actuales residentes de Corintia se abstuvieron un poco, dejando que los recién llegados comieran todo lo que pudieran.

Mientras que Ziggy se obligaba a sí mismo a no mirar fijamente en dirección a Dillon todo el tiempo, lo cual fue más difícil de lo que esperaba, dado que estaba sentado a su lado. Aun así, tuvo tiempo para contemplar a su amigo.

Estaba casi igual a como lo recordaba, antes de partir con las chicas a tierras desconocidas.

En algún momento de la cena, cuando estuvieron todos distraídos contando historias unos a otros, Dillon se dirigió a Ziggy.

-¿Qué tal si salimos un momento?

Y ¿quién es Ziggy para negarse? Por lo que se levantaron de la mesa y salieron del garaje. Ziggy creyó que Dillon querría solo salir fuera del garaje, pero se dirigió a su auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto, con un “sube” dirigido a Ziggy, partieron hacia la ciudad.

Ahora, dentro, una vez más, del auto de Dillon, todo le parece extrañamente surreal. Dillon, Summer, y Tenaya están en Corintia. Están realmente ahí, celebrando Año Nuevo todos juntos.

-Parece un sueño, ¿no? -y cuando Dillon le responde se da cuenta de que hablo en voz alta.

\- Un poco. - dice despegando fugazmente los ojos del camino – Creí que serías el primero.

Casi es media noche. Mucha gente está reunida en un punto céntrico de la ciudad esperando que el reloj gigante marque las doce para celebrar propiamente el Año Nuevo, y allí es a donde se dirigen, aparentemente.

\- ¿El primero?

-En saludar.- aclara.- Ya sabes, creí que reaccionarias… diferente. - casi murmura la última parte, pero a Ziggy nada se le escapa. Bueno, casi nada.

-Oh! - siente sus mejillas volverse rojas- L-lo siento, es solo que… bueno, seguro fue la impresión. -dice con un gesto de su mano, quitándole importancia.

Por su expresión, Dillon no parece muy convencido, aunque la expresión de Dillon casi siempre es la misma, así que no puede estar seguro. Estaciona cerca de la pequeña plaza en donde la gente rápidamente se congrega. Salen del auto, y Ziggy sigue a Dillon.

Caminan lado a lado. En lugar de dirigirse directamente hacia el resto de la gente, Dillon da un giro en una de las calles y pierden a la multitud.

-Creí que íbamos hacia allá -dice apuntando con el dedo a la muchedumbre.

-No exactamente. - abre una puerta y con un gesto de la mano invita a pasar a Ziggy primero.

Ambos están adentro, pero Ziggy aún no sabe a dónde se dirigen. Al contrario, Dillon sabe exactamente por donde caminar. Ziggy, por costumbre, mira a todos lados, esperando que de la nada aparezca algo que arruine la noche.

Nada sucede.

Dentro del edificio (Ziggy por fin se da cuenta de que es un edificio) solo se escuchan los gritos ahogados de la multitud en la avenida, cerca de la plaza. Se da cuenta, poco después, que se dirigen a un elevador.

Entran, y Dillon los lleva hasta el último piso. Ziggy no se atreve a hablar, y no sabe por qué. Solo no se siente _correcto_ decir nada. Al final no es Ziggy quien habla.

-Estas muy callado, es extraño en ti. - esta recargado contra una de las paredes del elevador, con los brazos cruzados.

Ziggy puede ver, bajo la luz blanca, el rostro cansado de su amigo, que no había notado antes. _Debe ser por el trayecto hasta acá_ , piensa Ziggy.

-Lo siento. - dice lo primero que viene a su mente- Te extrañe.

\- Te extrañé también. - y sonríe.

Y Ziggy también sonríe.

Llegan al último piso. Pasan por un pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta. Al abrirla aparece una escalera que aparentemente conduce al techo. Suben.

Por alguna razón, el lugar le parece familiar, como si ya hubiera estado ahí antes. Y al llegar a su destino sabe por qué.

Es el edificio de donde cayó Dillon, lanzado por un robot de ataque. Donde Ziggy, sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó por él, salvándolo. Ahora que lo piensa, nunca hablaron de ello. No está seguro de querer hablar de ello.

\- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿No querrás aventarte al vacío o sí? Esta vez no tengo mi morpher para salvarte, así que tendré que convencerte para que no lo hagas.

Dillon le dedica una pequeña sonrisa, como si sonreír le hiciera daño a su cara.

-No, chico rudo. Te aseguro que no tengo ningún deseo suicida. -colocándose tras él, lo toma por los hombros y lo empuja hacia adelante, haciendo que se acerquen al borde, pero no tan cerca.

– Quería que vieras esto. Debajo de ellos, la multitud reunida espera a que el reloj suene y se disparen los fuegos artificiales.

Personas yendo de allá para acá, cargando regalos, vistiendo sus más mullidos suéteres y chaquetas con guantes y gorros a juego, luciendo como hormigas desde lo alto de la construcción. Pero lo que llama realmente su atención, es la belleza del árbol de navidad decorado, alzándose orgullosamente ante la ciudad. Desde ese punto, la vista es simplemente perfecta, incluso el reloj es perfectamente visible.

-Es hermoso- dice Ziggy, por fin, después de haber observado todo a su alrededor. Siente el aire frio sobre su cara. Está seguro de que su nariz esta roja por el frio, al igual que sus mejillas.

-Lo sé. - dice, pareciendo de alguna forma, igualmente impresionado por el paisaje. Aún está detrás de Ziggy, su aliento cálido chocando en la parte posterior de su cuello. - Quería que vieras esto.

-Pero ¿por qué traerme aquí? Quiero decir ¿Por qué no a Summer? A ella le encantaría. - no quisiera haberlo dicho, pero la pregunta había estado atorada en su garganta desde hace un minuto.

-Quería que fuera alguien… especial. - dice, después de una pausa en la que pensó cuidadosamente sus palabras. Deja su posición detrás de Ziggy y se coloca a un lado de él.

-Pero estas saliendo con ella, ¿por qué…?

-No, Ziggy. No estamos saliendo. -hace una pausa para mirarlo, aunque por su ceño fruncido, Ziggy parece no entender. Dillon deja salir un pesado suspiro. - Terminamos.

-Espera… ¿Qué? - pregunta incrédulo después de una pausa. Trata de que su sorpresa (y tal vez emoción; inmediatamente después se siente mal por Summer, pero no lo suficiente) no sea muy evidente. – ¿Es por eso que volvieron?

\- No. Bueno, sí. Tal vez. En parte. - es extraño ver a Dillon dudar, piensa el ex-ranger verde. Ziggy entrecierra los ojos. - En realidad, quería pasar Año Nuevo contigo. Con todos. - agrega rápidamente.

Diez minutos más para comenzar un nuevo año. Sin Venjix. Sin robots locos atacando la ciudad. Sin disturbios.

-¿Sabes? Hubo momentos en los que creí que no volverías, – no se preocupó por usar el plural- que tal vez estarías herido o en problemas. Era un pensamiento constante. Y cuando te vi llegar, yo solo… no supe cómo reaccionar. Me alegra que estés aquí.

-A mí también. Y sobre Summer, – Dillon sabe, _siente_ , que debe aclarar esto. – estamos bien. Terminamos, pero eso no será un problema, al menos espero que no lo sea. Ella es genial, pero… ella no es a quien quiero.

\- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? - pregunta Ziggy, incapaz de mantener la pregunta para sí.

-Dos días después de dejar Corintia. - responde sin dudar, su mano viajando inconscientemente a la motita de algodón en el gorro de su acompañante y deslizándose hacia adelante, a su mejilla. – Cuando se acabaron los comentarios sarcásticos, y los chistes sin gracia. - Ziggy resopla.- Cuando comencé a ver la cara de alguien más cuando la besaba. Cuando comprendí que ella… no es tú.

De repente el bullicio debajo de ellos ya no es tan audible para Ziggy. Abre la boca para decir algo, excepto que las palabras se han atorado en su garganta, y cualquier pensamiento lógico ha huido de su mente.

Sabe que debe decir algo, y rápido, porque puede que Dillon malinterprete su silencio. Pero Dillon siendo Dillon sabe que con Ziggy se puede esperar lo que sea, así que le da tiempo.

No se da cuenta de que ha estado llorando hasta que el más alto lo menciona y limpia una lagrima que ha caído sobre su mejilla. Ni siquiera sabe por qué llora. ¿Felicidad, tal vez? Hasta ese momento cae en la cuenta de todos los sentimientos que ha estado guardando desde que Dillon se fue a su aventura.

Y Ziggy lo abraza, sin decir nada en absoluto. Y entre sus brazos de desarma, deja salir las lágrimas. A Dillon no le importa que moje su chaqueta.

-Lo siento, -dice acariciándole el cabello que le sobre sale debajo del gorro, en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Y lo sostiene contra él. - me fui mucho tiempo, ¿no es cierto? Prometo que no me iré de nuevo.

-No.- se sorprende a si mismo diciendo. Separándose un poco para verlo a los ojos, continua. -No me prometas que no te irás. Promete que me llevarás contigo.

Dillon lo contempla, sonriendo. Debajo de ellos, los ciudadanos de Corintia comienzan la cuenta regresiva para dar la bienvenida a un nuevo año:

_10, 9, 8…_

Piensa que ese gorro le sienta bien.

_6, 5…_

También piensa que es una de las pocas veces que ha visto a Ziggy estar tan callado. Pero es que no hay nada más que decir, excepto…

_…3, 2, 1…_

-Siempre.

El reloj completa la hora y los fuegos artificiales estallan dentro del Domo; una explosión de colores iluminando el cielo artificial.

Las personas se abrazan unas a otras dedicando sus mejores deseos. En el garaje probablemente una botella de vino este siendo abierta y vaciada inmediatamente en copas, para brindar con ellas.

En la mente de Ziggy bailan cientos de pensamientos. Luego, mira cómo Dillon se acerca lenta y silenciosamente a su cara, y cuando sus labios tocan los suyos, su mente, esta vez, queda en blanco. No piensa en nada más que no sea Dillon y él. Besándose.

_Está sucediendo_ , se dice a sí mismo, y deja que la emoción de ese pensamiento inunde su alma. Piensa en lo experto que Dillon parece al besar, y la imagen de él y Summer invade sus sentidos. Aparta ese pensamiento fácilmente. De hecho, le sorprende la facilidad con la que se deshace de esas imágenes.

No es el beso que imaginaba en su cabeza, ni siquiera se acerca. Sin embargo, no lo querría de ninguna otra manera. Las manos de Dillon colocadas a cada lado de su cabeza, sus dedos rozando los rizos que han escapado por debajo del gorro.

Es un beso lento, casto, incluso; solo el contacto de sus labios fríos por el viento helado, y lleno de emociones.

Más tarde, cuando hubieran regresado al Fury tomados de la mano, Ziggy ya no podría mantenerse callado.

\- ¿Ahora vas a decir que todo esto - mueve las manos, gesticulando a su alrededor- fue espontáneo, o lo habías planeado en el camino?

\- Podría o no haberle pedido consejo a Summer.

\- ¿A Summer? ¿en serio? Antes dijiste que no tenías deseos suicidas.

-También recuerdo haber dicho que Summer y yo estamos bien. Además, Tenaya sugirió traerte al edificio, y creí que era una buena idea.

\- Gracias, Tenaya.

Nadie lo menciona, pero cuando los ven entrar al garaje -Ziggy con el brazo de Dillon sobre sus hombros, caminando más juntos de lo normal- y anuncian que están saliendo, unos cuantos billetes son intercambiados entre manos.

Por supuesto Tenaya y Summer no han sido participes, habría sido trampa. A pesar de haber apostado, a nadie le sorprende realmente la noticia.

Ya era hora.


End file.
